Love Sickness
by Skymouth
Summary: Drakken in love with Kim? And Kim used to think she had it rough before! The microchip rehabilitation doesn’t seem to go as planned.
1. Default Chapter

Love Sickness

Part I

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: PG13 

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all subsequent characters are owned and copyrighted by Disney Studios. I have made no money off of this or any of my other fanfics... pity!

Summary: Drakken in love with Kim? And Kim used to think she had it rough before! The microchip rehabilitation doesn't seem to go as planned.

In between classes, Kim paused in mid-step to answer Wade's in coming call. "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch? Can we keep it short? I got debate in just a few."

"Sure thing, Kim." Said the youth.

Kim had to wonder if Wade had ANY other hobbies but seriously doubted it. The boy was an information junky.

"Just thought you might be pleased to know they caught Drakken. They're taking him in for evaluation now."

That took Kim by surprise. Even on her best days Drakken usually managed to slip away. "You're kidding. Evaluate what? He's a baddie!"

Wade shrugged his heavyset shoulders, "It's that new rehabilitation program. You know, trying to make criminals acceptable to reenter society--- eventually."

Kim's brows furrowed, "He's not going to jail?" That just didn't sit well with her at all. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"From what I hear, he'll be on parole."

The second bell rang. "I'm going to be late, Wade. Listen, I'll get back to you, 'kay?"

"'Kay, later."

Kim hoofed it to her class.

After school, she beat it over to the government complex that was almost like a second home to her. Ron was in tow with Rufus tucked in his jacket pocket.

"But, Drakken's been captured before." Ron replied cautiously.

"And has always managed to escape and junk." Kim reminded him. "I don't like this 'out on parole' business. What are they thinking?"

"Yeah, but THEY are in charge. We're just clean up crew. We don't get a say in how the system works." He paused, glancing at Rufus. "Um, do we?"

Rufus shrugged and chirped, "Dunno."

Once in the compound they marched up to a group of adults. They were discussing something amongst themselves in a circle and Kim cleared her throat in order to be noticed.

"Oh, hi, Miss Possible." One of the scientists greeted her.

Through the now parted crowd, Kim saw what the conversation piece had been. The corners of her mouth turned down in a frown. There, strapped to a chair sagged an unconscious man. Blue, scarred, and unaware of his surroundings, which was probably just as well. She was sure once he woke, Drakken would be hurling forth insults and threats among many other things.

"So, why isn't he behind bars?" Kim wanted to know as she gestured towards her arch foe.

"Criminal reform, Possible. It's the wave of the future. Jails are just not cost effective. Crowded, dangerous. They don't produce anything productive."

"License plates!" Ron cut in eagerly.

"Still pennies on the dollar for what it costs to care for just one inmate."

"So we just let them run around? Why bother having police then?" Kim said miffed.

The scientist shook his head as the others continued talking amongst themselves and comparing the notes on their clipboards. "Not exactly what we had in mind." He held up something that looked like a microchip.

Kim balked, recalling her escapade with one of those infernal things controlling her. "You can't be serious."

"It's a reform chip. We program out all negative responses and bingo!"

"In with the good air and out with the bad?" Ron said helpfully.

"Well," the scientist mulled that over, "I suppose it's close enough."

"For government work." Kim said under her breath unhappily.

"We tested it on naturally aggressive animals." The scientist went on and had Kim and Ron follow until they arrived at a cage where a lion was cringing in the corner as a tiny lamb grazed on a bale of hay oblivious to what should have been a dangerous situation.

In the next cage a kitten was trying in vain to groom a docile crocodile.

"Okay, I get your point. So it works on animals. Dr. Drakken isn't an animal, he's a mad scientist, heavy on the mad." Kim said with arms crossed turning her back on the cages and her attention back to the scientist. "I still don't know if this is such a hot idea."

"He just got out of surgery. We attached it to his brain stem. Now we're just waiting."

"What if it doesn't work?" Kim wanted to know uneasily.

The scientist was quiet for a moment, "If the chip is defective, it will fry his brain."

Ron shivered in revulsion. Kim liked this idea less and less. "He may be a villain, but he's still a human--- well, sorta." She'd never really known any other blue human in all her travels. "Don't you think this borders on the unethical? It wouldn't be right, no matter how crummy he is."

"It's a calculated risk." The scientist admitted, not liking modern morality being thrown in the works to mess with the experiment.

"But one you're willing to take with him?" Kim sighed. Scientists! Mad or otherwise, they thought they had license to control life. It just wasn't right.

The scientist shrugged. "We'll find out as soon as he wakes up."

"There wont be a big mess or anything, will there?" Ron asked fearfully.

"A little snap, crackle, and pop, but that's it--- and only if it doesn't work."

"Somehow that doesn't sound as reassuring as I'm sure you meant it to." Kim said.

The blue man moaned in his chair. Kim had a weird flashback of that Dr. Frankenstein film festival Ron had gotten her to watch with him last Halloween. Dr. Drakken had the scars and funky skin color--- all he needed were a few neck bolts and he'd make the perfect monster. They walked back over to where the others eagerly awaited to see the results of their labors.

"Dr. Drakken. Dr. Drakken, can you hear me?" Another one of the scientists asked the strange man.

Drakken groaned and with eyes still closed muttered almost incoherently, "Yeah."

"What's your profession?"

"I'm a scientist." Drakken's head nodded forward and his eyes slowly opened with obvious effort.

"An evil scientist?"

You could see the confusion as plain as day on the blue face, "Me? Don't be absurd! I'm not evil."

Well, no snap, crackle, or pop, Kim thought with relief. She wasn't sure how she'd feel if she had to witness the demise of someone she knew rather well. Even if she couldn't stand that person.

"What's your favorite color?" Ron piped in.

Drakken's head fell back against the chair groggily like it was the heaviest thing in the world, "Pink."

"What's your top score on Demon Slasher?"

"RON!" Kim hissed.

"Demon Slasher?" Drakken sounded horrified, "That game is much too violent!"

"Sounds reformed to me!" Ron said satisfied.

"Sounds creepy to me." Kim muttered.

Drakken tried to sit up, but the restraints stopped him. But his face stayed pleasant and relaxed, not the usual expression he wore, Kim noted.

"You want me to stay in this chair? Okay. It's nice and comfy anyway." Drakken said calmly and settled back into the chair.

"Did he just say comfy?" Ron said wonderingly. "Doesn't sound very mad scientist-y to me!"

One of the scientists crowded in and checked his physical readings. "All in the green. Look like he's passed the first hurdle of the reform."

Kim snorted, "I didn't realize that surviving was considered a major hurdle."

"If this system works, Miss Possible, think of all the good it will do!" The scientist that had talked to them first said eagerly. "Okay, remove his restraints."

Nervous, Kim prepared to fight her arch foe just in case.

Once released, Dr. Drakken slid off the chair and stood, looking about him pleasantly. "Hello." Kim relaxed her fighting stance a bit.

"Um, howdy." Ron rose a hand up in greeting uncertainly.

"Do I know you?" Drakken peered closely at Ron, clearly confused.

"Um, yeah, hello-o-o-o, arch nemesis, you only have tried to blast me, smash me, slash me only like about a HUNDRED TIMES!" Ron said irritated.

Dr. Drakken had the grace to look grief stricken, "I did? But I don't do those sorts of things--- do I?" He frowned.

Kim approached him, "You remember me though, right?"

Dr. Drakken looked her up and down then shook his head, "Believe me, I wish I did."

"Er, um, okay." Kim stepped back. "Creepiness factor not dissipating at all."

"So, macramé anyone?" Drakken asked hopefully.

Kim's brows furrowed, "At all."

To be continued---


	2. Part II

Love Sickness

Part II

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: PG13 

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all subsequent characters are owned and copyrighted by Disney Studios. I have made no money off of this or any of my other fanfics... pity!

Summary: Drakken in love with Kim? And Kim used to think she had it rough before! The microchip rehabilitation doesn't seem to go as planned.

"Let me get that for you!" Drakken eagerly grabbed for the pitcher of apple juice before Kim could reach it and poured it in a glass. He placed the glass in front of her, blue face beaming.

"Um, thanks, Drakken." Kim found the once unfamiliar phrase getting to be annoying. Wherever she turned in the compound, the now reformed evil scientist was there. She couldn't even get her own drink without him hovering about ready to assist. "Uh, okay, I think I can get this done on my own, thanks." She tried to brush him off gently and get back to her business.

She watched his face automatically crumple and sighed inwardly, feeling guilty for some reason.

Drakken asked, "Are you sure I can't get anything for you before I go?"

At his crestfallen expression, Kim relented, she hurriedly tried to think of something, anything for Drakken to do--- anything to keep him from moping. "Um, sure." She saw his eyes light up at that and wanted to roll her own but refrained from it, "If you could get Ron for me, please? That'd be really helpful." She tried to put on her most pleasant face.

Dr. Drakken nodded and hurriedly set out to find Ron for Kim. She exhaled in relief at his exit. But he was back all to soon with Ron following him shoveling nacho's into his mouth from a tray he was carrying.

"Yo, Kim, The Blue Man minus the Group said you wanted to see me?"

"Anything else?" Drakken asked hopefully.

But Kim just waved him off, "No thanks, Drakken. You've been a great help."

A satisfied ex-villain finally left her in peace. Kim groaned. "He's driving me nuts, Ron! He wont let me alone when I'm here. I only asked him to get you so I wouldn't hurt his feelings about not needing his help."

"He just wants to be helpful." Ron reasoned. "Maybe he feels guilty after finding out about all the crummy stuff he's done to us in the past and wants to make up for it?"

Kim shook her head, "I didn't know they were going to erase his memory. I almost miss the old Drakken."

Ron shrugged. "Part of the reform process I guess. I dunno, I kinda like him better now. Man, can he ever kick butt at karaoke!"

"Glad your happy, Ron." Kim said sarcastically.

"He also makes killer nachos!" He offered her what was left of those he was eating. She declined.

"He's also on the world's most wanted lists." She felt the need to remind him.

"Geeze, you sure got your undies in a bundle over this thing, Kim. What's the big?" Ron wanted to know.

"It just doesn't seem right to me, is all. Am I the only one who's bothered by this?"

"Yeah." Ron said glibly and then continued to stuff his face with Drakken's nacho's as he walked away. Kim stared after him unhappily.

It did seem that she was the only one disturbed by the latest events. Drakken was downright cheery and pleasant to be around. So why'd she have this strong desire to strangle him? She almost had the urge to show him video clips of his former actions in hopes to see a little flicker of the old mad scientist. She wanted to see some sort of negative reaction. Let's face it, she hated the reformed Drakken more then she did the original. She supposed it might have something to do with the fact that the reform on Drakken's part wasn't genuine. It was forced upon him and that just didn't sit well with her.

When she went looking for Ron again she found him playing a video game with Drakken on one of the computers. Her eyebrow raised recalling how Drakken reacted to the sort of games her friend liked to play. She walked around to see just what those two could agree upon.

"Bunnies and Flowers?" Kim recognized the kiddy game, amazed that Ron would ever consider such a downgrade of graphics and substance in a video game. "I played that when I was six."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, it's about a hundred thousand polygrams less then the normal game. I never played it before, but it's kinda funny and Drakken is really pretty good at it."

"That's nice, but it's time to go Ron. I got that Physic's test to study for." Kim told him.

"Physics?" Drakken perked up, "That happens to be my specialty! Can I tutor you! Please? Please?"

Kim wanted to smack her head into the nearest wall, but that would be too obvious a response and it would hurt Drakken's feelings, not to mention her head. She sighed. Since when had she become so concerned over the blue man's feelings? It was ridiculous!

"Oh, alright. I'll have to call my parents to let them know we'll be late."

Kim pulled out her cell phone reluctantly and told her parents the news. She couldn't believe she agreed to be tutored by Drakken. It was hard for her to not feel uncomfortable about it. So uncomfortable that it was difficult to concentrate on what he was saying. Somehow he'd found the smallest table to work at and their heads were practically touching as they bent over her books.

She stared at the notes. She didn't need a tutor. She didn't want a tutor. Especially when that tutor was Drakken. Their arms were touching on the table. Kim moved hers away consciously. This was impossible!

"Kim? You listening to anything I'm saying?"

She jumped at the question and then guiltily looked up at a concerned scarred face. "Um, yeah, but we're not really at quantum physic's level yet, Drakken."

"Oh. You're right, I suppose it's not something covered at high school level yet. Sorry, guess I got a little carried away." Drakken sounded embarrassed.

She had to admit, he was almost enduring when he apologized--- which seemed to be rather often of late. "Look, it's okay. I think I got enough studying done tonight." Kim stood.

Drakken quickly stood, "You're leaving already?"

"Um, yeah. School night." Kim reminded him.

Drakken's mind raced, then flashed on an idea. "You hungry? I can make you some dinner!"

Kim hesitated, catching the desperation in his voice and wondered why he was so intent upon pleasing her and no one else. Then the ghastly thought hit her like a fist and she had to take a step back and a moment to regain her composure. No way! Drakken, her archenemy, scratch that, ex-arch enemy was crushing on her! She looked up and saw him waiting for her to accept his offer of dinner. Ugh, almost a date! The smart thing would be to say no. But again, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Oy, she thought to herself angrily, was she going soft?

"Can Ron join us?" Perfect. If Drakken really wanted her to stay, he'd say yes. If she was wrong about how he felt about her, he'd probably decline the offer and let her go. So technically she wasn't saying no.

"Absolutely!"

Kim sighed again. Now THIS was awkward, but least she'd have back up on this one.

Luckily Ron kept Drakken occupied with inane conversation as she quietly ate her meal. Kim had to admit Drakken was a good cook. That was something she never would have guessed. Afterwards on the ride home, Kim was staring out the window lost in thought.

"Hey Kim, you've been real quiet all this way, what gives? Indigestion?" Ron asked in his typical manner.

"No, just weighty thoughts." Kim said.

But Ron kept pushing, "You still going on about the whole chip thing?"

"Well, something else now." She admitted and hoped he'd drop it.

"You mean about the crush Drakken has on you?"

Kim swiveled around and blinked at him dumfounded. "What?"

"Come on, Kim. It's kinda obvious." Ron told her.

Kim was mortified. "Really?"

Her friend nodded, "It's cool, Kim. I mean, you could do worse." At her scowl he raised his hands up as if to thwart her off, "You know what I mean. He's a nice guy now."

"Only because of the chip."

"Give him a chance, Kim."

She glared at him. Hadn't she been nothing but nice to him since the implant? What more did he want from her? Scratch that, she didn't think she wanted to know that. After all, he was HOW old?

"I just had dinner with Drakken, Ron." She almost growled.

"Okay, okay, it's a start." Ron admitted.

Angry, she folded her arms and stared straight ahead, willing Ron to silence. Luckily he remained so and the car ride home was blissfully quiet.

Once they rolled up to Ron's house and dropped him off, before the car moved off, Ron called out, "So, you'll invite me to the wedding, right?"

He coughed as he inhaled burned rubber.

To be continued---


	3. Part III

Love Sickness

Part III

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: PG13 

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all subsequent characters are owned and copyrighted by Disney Studios. I have made no money off of this or any of my other fanfics… pity!

Summary: Drakken in love with Kim? And Kim used to think she had it rough before! The microchip rehabilitation doesn't seem to go as planned.

Shego lounged on the couch in front of the fire reading her latest Criminal Intent magazine. She sipped on some iced tea, taking note of how noisy the ice was as it clinked in the glass. With Drakken around, it never was this quiet, what with his continuous shouts of commands to his henchman and herself. This peace and quiet had lasted for almost three weeks now. At first, she had welcomed the unexpected vacation from her bumbling boss. But after resent and reluctant consideration, she knew that something was wrong. He was never gone for this long without being incarcerated. She already had discovered he had never been officially sentenced. In fact, he seemed to have disappeared altogether after being arraigned. There was no paper trail and the D.A.'s would not be intimidated.

It was like he had vanished, which was ridiculous. Criminal genius's--- scratch that, after all the years aiding him in his endeavors, she'd concluded he was no real genius (a sad truth that she had oft times hinted at, but the man would not listen to her, ever) do not just drop off the face of the Earth.

Well, it looked like she was going to have to do something about it. She wasn't sure what though. If Drakken wasn't in jail, where was he? Kidnapped? Hurt? Stranded? It annoyed her to the fullest when she considered going to Kim Possible for help. But she resolved she would NEVER go that low!

As usual, it was going to be left completely up to her. She was used to that by now. She was the most competent one on Drakken's staff and knew it. And she knew that Drakken knew it as well, not that he ever really acknowledged the fact. Actually, once he had the gall to blame all his failures on HER, just because Kim Possible managed to foul things up more often then she cared to contemplate. It wasn't her fault. If it wasn't for little Miss Princess, she could have single handedly made Drakken into the super criminal genius he already thought he was, the poor deluded soul. Just thinking about that caused her blood to boil. She grit her teeth against the righteous anger. Later. Right now what mattered was finding Drakken.

But how?

Her thoughts kept flicking back to Kim Possible. Some how, some way, she had a sneaking suspicion that the teenager was involved. Wasn't she always? How was it, that at almost every turn, Miss Possible managed to be there? What was it about her that made her know things almost as fast as Drakken thought them up?

Shego frowned as she sipped her tea, deep in thought. Sure the kid seemed to be multitalented. But when it came to the most high tech of gizmos, it always seemed as if she was flying by the seat of her pants. So, how was it that she managed to--- well--- just about handle every situation she found herself in?

She sat up straight suddenly as the brainstorm hit her. It wasn't Kim at all. It was that little device she was always talking into. The Kimmunicator she recalled was it's name. Who was at the other end helping her? Whoever it was, they always seemed to know the impossible, always at the ready with ideas that would blow Drakken's schemes into dust. But she had no idea where or even who it was behind the ideas. Drakken had impersonated the kid once to fool Kim, but that was as close as anyone she knew of had gotten to the minute genius.

Well, that had never stopped her from her duties before. If there was anyone in the position to help her, it was Kim's friend. And if Kim WAS involved, then she'd have a bargaining piece for Drakken's safe return. A smile played across her lips that wasn't at all pleasant.

The slender young criminal strolled over to Drakken's computer and accessed the files. A careless gesture of a hand flipped a stray lock back behind her shoulder. Her attention was focused more on the files then anything else. Dark green eyes stared at the screen as she called up all the information on Kim Possible she could find. Finding the school and the rest of her typical schedule was easy. Drakken never had to actually find any of this stuff out due to surveillance, after so much time, so much contact, it was really no brainer stuff.

Satisfied, Shego wandered deep into Drakken's lair, which also was home to the both of them. It was late. She didn't feel like sneaking into the Possible's house just then. Tomorrow, then. Let Kim beware!

When the next day arrived, Shego felt rested and ready. Well, time to go and take care of the first part of her plan. It was simple, really. Depressingly so. She had gotten used to the tussles that occurred every time she got near the annoying teenager.

This time, she doubted she'd come in contact with Kim at all. The plan was to steal the Kimmunicator while Kim was at swim practice. It would be one of the very few times during the day that the girl would not have the device actually on her person. It would be almost too easy. Oh well.

Shego took one of Drakken's more understated vehicles, of which were considerable few, and made her way to the school. It felt better now that she was actually doing something about Drakken's disappearance. The longer she let her mind linger on it, the more worried she would feel. What if after all her effort, she was wrong? What if she never found him? What would she do then? White teeth bit into her bottom lip. Could she actually bring herself to seek employment with some other criminal organization? Why did the very idea gall her? She was sure that there were other criminals out there who were more successful then her boss. She was sure there were other potential bosses out there who could afford to pay her more and treat her better, maybe even respect her. But she wouldn't go to them. At least, not yet. It was almost a matter of honor for her to try to find her boss first. Granted, he wasn't the best criminal mind out there, but he was the first she'd ever worked for and she always felt a strange devotion to him that she sometimes felt he didn't quite deserve.

Part of her entertained the idea of hitting him up for a raise if she did manage to bring him back. Okay, so maybe she wouldn't bring it up after the first hour of rescue. She wasn't completely heartless. After all, hadn't she been against stealing a kid's wheelchair way back when?

She shook her head. She hated that. Hated that Drakken made her worry over him. He was a scoundrel, a scheming, lying bastard that she beat up on more then one occasion. And still--- the worry was there. If Kim had an actual hand in her bosses disappearance, she'd make Kim hurt. Of that she was sure. She didn't like having her emotions get in the way of her leisure time.

Once parked, Shego made her way up the walk and into the school. She knew she arrived at a time when everyone was in class so she could go through the school unmolested. Back at the base, she had memorized the schools blue prints and so she knew exactly where the gymnasium was located.

Through a pair of swinging doors, Shego stepped into the gym like she owned the place. She glanced around and smirked. So, this was where Kim did her little cheerleading thang. The woman in green snorted in disdain, unimpressed. She moved off towards the girls showers and locker room, betting that the device would be somewhere in one of the lockers.

She snuck in, carefully pressing up against the wall, looking about, listening hard to see if she was really alone in there. After a time, she managed to get the first locker open. The pretty young woman scrunched up her nose at the reek she found emanating from the open duffel. She refused to put her hands into that. So instead, she just lifted the duffel and tipped it carefully from one side to the other, testing it for any lose weight that might be inside. Surely even Kim could never own something that smelled THAT bad!

Luckily, she determined that it was not Kim's and went on to the next one, and the next, and the next. She had gone through a whole side of lockers with no Kimmunicator in sight. Shego was starting to feel irritated. She knew she had a little bit of time left, but not really enough to thoroughly inspect every locker that was left. And who knew when and if---

"Shego!"

The criminal whirled around, her claws igniting with her special ability at the sound of a voice she recognized. She crouched automatically in a fighting stance.

"Kim Possible." Shego did not hide the contempt in her voice.

Kim scowled. "A little late for you to be going after you GED, eh, Shego?"

Shego ignored the obvious jibe, "I was due for a good fight!"

"Time to earn your minimum wage?" Kim quipped, enjoying the look of anger that remark won.

"At least I can drive!"

"So could Stuart Little."

"Shut up!" Shego shouted and lunged, her right hand drawn back ready to strike down her foe.

Kim was still in her swimsuit. She took her goggles off and held the nose band up against her forefinger and with her other hand, stretched back the elastic of the headband as far as it could go without breaking. She released them and the miserable weapon flew forward, but Shego was quick and used her right hand strike to bat the projectile away.

Kim rolled out of Shego's way. Shego whipped herself around to face the athletic teen.

"What are you doing here?" Kim wanted to know, all kidding aside.

"I think I'll take the fifth." Shego would give Kim nothing.

The redhead shook her head, "Why am I not surprised? By the way, I notice you're going solo now."

Shego growled in frustration at that painful observation. Was Kim baiting her on that one? How much did the infuriating brat know about it?

"What's it to you?" Shego finally managed after taking a few glowing swipes at Kim.

Kim had ducked both attacks and leapt up on top of the locker nearest to her. "Ever consider that it could just be time to move on?"

Shego's violent negatory was pretty much what Kim expected. Criminals almost never went straight without a little push. Okay, make that a big push. She sighed. Maybe the chip really WAS Drakken's only hope of quitting the business. She wondered that if Shego was captured, would she get the implant as well?

"Really, Shego. Give it a rest already. We fight, I win, you go to jail, so been there and done that."

But Shego would have none of it, "I'm on a mission and I will NOT fail!"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda." Kim sighed. Why were all criminals so stubborn?

Shego continued to fight with renewed vigor. With Kim there egging her on, it wasn't hard not to let her rage carry her through the battle. There was no way she could just ask Kim if she knew what happened to Drakken. That was tantamount to asking the brat for help.

At the beginning of the battle, Shego had taken notice that there was no way Kim could be carrying the Kimmunicator on her person. She was in a two piece that didn't hide much. Shego grinned, coming up with another idea.

"Want me?" She taunted, "Come and get me!"

The woman in green leapt away towards the doors.

"Running scared, Shego?" Kim cajoled, as she gave chase.

"HA!" Shego hurtled over some permanent benches and blew through the other pair of swinging doors.

Kim was right after her back and went through the doors. Shego was there on the other side, waiting for her.

"AAAH!" Kim cried out as she was suddenly grabbed and spun around wildly. She found herself slamming through another pair of swinging doors. Equilibrium lost, she landed hard on her butt on the tile. That had hurt!

Where was she? She didn't have time to contemplate that since the doors swung wide open and into the room filed a gaggle of guys. Kim was sprawled very unladylike in the middle of the floor of the men's locker room in just her swim suite. Her cheeks acquired a shade of red almost darker then her hair. Just great!

Quietly gloating, Shego scurried to the poolside where several more duffel bags had been tossed carelessly against the wall. She rifled through them all. The last one had proved to be Kim's and she grinned in earnest as she found the all important Kimmunicator! Victorious, she dashed out of the school and mentally set up the next stage in her plan to find her missing boss Dr. Drakken.

To be continued---


	4. Part IV

Love Sickness

Part IV

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: PG13 

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all subsequent characters are owned and copyrighted by Disney Studios. I have made no money off of this or any of my other fanfics… pity!

Summary: Drakken in love with Kim? And Kim used to think she had it rough before! The microchip rehabilitation doesn't seem to go as planned.

Shego glared daggers at the useless Kimmunicator. It was lying on the table in front of her. Her chin rested in between gloved hands, elbows pressed into the table. Unbelievable! Who would have guessed it had a safety lock? She figured there must be some sort of password for it to activate. It could be ANYthing!

Shego growled in frustration. Impossible! What was the point in having the thing if it didn't work? The woman in green stood and began to pace back and forth before the object, thinking. Of course, she didn't want to have tea and crumpets with the brat genius on the other end, she just wanted to get TO him and force him to help her. So how could she find out where he was otherwise?

-----

Kim really didn't want to go back to Global Justice, Drakken's newest and permanent residence. Granted, he was super nice now and not to mention uber helpful. He and Ron acted like long lost pals. She just couldn't deal with the man's feelings for her.

"I'm just blowing everything out of proportion." Kim was talking to herself in her room as she lay on her bed. "He's just being the exact opposite of what he had always been. I'm just not used to it and am reading into it all wrong. And Ron, what does he know about it anyway?" She inwardly scoffed and immediately felt better for it. "Maybe I will go to GJ today. Things are kinda sluggish in the evil department now that I don't have an arch foe."

Which was a problem. Kim found that she had much more free time on her hands, time that she didn't know what to do with. Dr Drakken probably had come up with close to fifty percent of all evil plots she had to diffuse. Not anymore. She sighed. Weird that she still sort of missed that. Of course, she had plenty of other villains to occupy herself with. But none of them could ever be considered arch foe material and what was a crime fighter without an arch foe?

"A pretty pathetic one." She sighed inwardly.

She reached into her bag for her Kimmunicator to call Wade for a ride but it came up empty.

"What?" She stared dumbly at her hand.

Kim shoved her hand back into the bag again and fished around, refusing to feel frantic just yet.

She shook her head, "No way, there's just no way!"

Real panic started to grip her as she realized that her Kimmunicator just was not in her bag where it had once been. There was no way she could have lost it. After all the things she'd been through, leaping from airplanes, bungee jumping, wrestling with crocodiles, sharks, and other ickies, and she'd never lost it. Ever!

"Okay, relax." She told herself shakily, "Just relax and think. When did I have it last." She stopped to think. "Okay, school. Maybe I left it in a locker. Sure. Why not. It could happen." But it just didn't sit right with her. Her locker was taken up by the oversized Kimmunicator. "Well, maybe in my gym locker." Then she stopped with a sudden and awful realization, "Shego. Shego has my Kimmunicator." Kim leapt up and grabbed up her phone to make a call.

"Y'ello, Ron the All-Stoppable speaking!" Came from the other end.

It was oddly comforting to hear the strange blonde after her newest discovery, "Ron, problem major! Shego got a hold of my Kimmunicator!"

"How'd she manage that? We'd been at school all--- o-o-o-oh! When you fought her at school. Oh, I see."

"Nice to see you grasping the sitch, Ron. Look, we need to get to school to my locker. That's my only link to Wade now. We have to find out what Shego's damage is."

"Sure thing Kim, but Kim, isn't the school locked up at this time of day?"

"Hello, we've broken into evil lairs, what's a school to an evil lair?"

"Evil lairs don't have detention or Mr. Barkin."

"Point. But schools don't have lasers and pools full of hungry piranha or a heard of henchmen."

"Point match. 'K. I'll meet you there for operation School Back In Session."

Kim's eyebrows furrowed, "Operation what?"

"All plans have special cool code names, Kim. Every good spy knows that!"

"Been watching that James Bond marathon again, Ron?" She rolled her eyes, asking the maker for patience.

"Yup! See ya bye!" Click.

Kim grabbed her bag full of cat burglary stuff and went to school.

-----

Shego had figured out that she didn't need to have it fully functioning for the Kimmunicator to locate it's origin. It wasn't fully shut down, just on standby. She plugged it into one of Drakken's contraptions. It found a dormant signature and located it's source. Shego smiled evilly.

"Found you."

-----

"The last place I'd ever thought I'd be breaking into." Ron shook his head.

"School's not that bad, Ron."

"Come on, ever notice that in a school full of teachers, we only seem to keep getting Mr Barkin?"

"You're imagining things again. He's not out to get you."

"Says you." Ron said.

They got in and hurried to Kim's locker. She worked the lock and swung the door open then activated the high tech computer.

"Wade. Wade, gotta talk to you."

The screen lit up and she stared at an empty chair.

"Potty break?" Ron wondered at the absence.

"Dunno if he ever has to go potty." Kim said back concerned. "Wade, hel-lo-o-o! You there?"

"Maybe he's catching a nap?" Ron suggested.

But Kim shook her head, "This is Wade, Ron. He stopped taking naps at age three. Can't nap while you learn the abacus."

"Weird. Well then, you come up with where he is."

Exasperated, Kim raised her hands in a helpless gesture and let them drop, "RON!"

"KP, this is not how operation School Days is supposed to go!"

"U-uh, I thought our plan was called School Back in Session."

Ron shook his head as Rufus tsked at her from his usual spot in his owners pocket, "Kimmy, Kimmy, never second guess a spy."

"A-a-a-argh!" Kim groaned through grit teeth. "Look, we have more important things to worry about, Wade's missing!"

"Man, if only we had the Kimmunicator, we could get in contact with him."

Kim blankly stared at her friend and decided not to say anything. She put her hand to her forehead, bowed and counted silently to ten while she rubbed her temples.

"Look, maybe, maybe he's, no, no, I'll think of something---" Ron replied.

"Ron, this is serious! We've got to go to the police!"

"With what? All they'll probably do is tell us it's too early to panic and for us to wait a while until he's a goner and definitely missing instead of maybe missing." The boy said reasonably.

Kim bit her bottom lip, "For once, you've got a point there Ron. We gotta go first and see for ourselves."

"Um, dunno about you, Kimmy, but I don't know where Wade lives, do you?"

Kim paused then glumly shook her head. "No. I don't. You know what, I don't think I ever really met Wade in person before. Weird, huh?"

Ron nodded in agreement. "So now what? Find Wade?"

Kim thought then shook her head, "No. Find Shego."

Shego had to be behind Wade's disappearance. It's the only thing that made any sense. Except for--- why? Why would she take Wade? That was what she just didn't get.

"You think Shego really has Wade?" Ron asked worriedly. Rufus whimpered.

"Maybe."

"She wont hurt him, will she?"

Kim could only shrug helplessly, "I don't know, Ron, I really don't."

-----

Wade woke up slowly. What happened? His mind felt all muzzy. Did he pass out at the computer again? His mom had given up on getting him to adhere to a normal persons sleep schedule. He only took several quick naps during a twenty-four hour period, timing each REM cycle to equal to at least four hours and no more then five and a half for the total day. If he had passed out at his computer again, it meant he'd have to add on at least an extra hour of REM and that would just get in the way of all the things he had to do. He thought he had been getting enough sleep, but maybe his body thought otherwise.

He sat up groggily and wiped the tightness from his eyes. He automatically reached his hands to his cheeks, checking for the usual keyboard impressions whenever his slumber attacks hit. To his surprise, there were none. Wade opened his eyes and was further surprised to find he wasn't even in his own room. Scratch that, his own house.

Tentatively, he looked around him taking stock of his situation. Well, he was in a room. It could be any room anywhere. There wasn't anything special or outstanding in the room except for him. That itself was a clue.

The problem was, no one knew where he lived. Not even the government had that figured out. He had made certain of that. He relished his personal space. Relished it and protected it. Not even his closest companions knew. So, who DID know and how?

He was glad there were no windows even though a view outside would give him a greater clue to where he was. He was glad he wasn't conscious when he was 'out there' during the kidnapping. The last thing his captor needed to know was any of his weaknesses. How long had it been since he had voluntarily gone outside? Several birthdays ago. Being an agoraphobe was tedious in a culture that insisted on kids having to play outdoors. However, it also was just the thing though for super computer geniuses.

The young boy slid off the couch he had been lying on and stood. There was one door. Well, time to leave out that one door. He took a step then paused, suddenly wary. He turned his head about, checking the rooms features a little closer, trying to see if there were any cameras or traps visible. None that he could detect. So he went for the door. A step away, his outstretched hand went for the knob but it turned on its own. Wade froze in place as the door opened.

He knew the woman in green well.

"Shego!"

The young woman grinned unpleasantly from the other side of the doorway. "Yeah. So. I hope you aren't expecting me to give some long rant as to why you're here."

"I'm hoping for the abridged version of the usual rant." Wade said cautiously.

Shego nodded. "It's simple. I need your help."

Wade blinked. "You're kidding. My help?"

"Okay, yeah, your help. What, do I need to spell it out for you?" She said getting irritated.

Wade was taken aback, "It's just that, well, red letter day and all."

"Yeah, you through or you going to pour lemon juice on it?" Shego growled, "I know you know of anything that's of any importance out there, and if not, you know where to find out about it."

"What makes you think I'll help you anyway?" Wade wanted to know.

"'Cause you got no choice. I'll keep you here until you help me. The sooner you help me, the sooner you can get back to your little reclusive life. Make things difficult and I'll start getting nasty, like maybe making you room with all of Drakken's henchmen or something like that. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Actually, it wouldn't. The last thing he wanted besides going outside was to be in a room full of people. He gave his best poker face, hoping that she'd not see that she had struck a nerve with that threat.

"What sort of help?" Wade asked full of suspicion and rightly so.

Shego sighed. Well, asking for the kids help wasn't the same as asking for Kim's help. "It isn't anything hard. I just need to know where Dr Drakken is."

Wade considered telling her, but only for a moment. He wasn't going to help her. It just wasn't in his programming to help evil doers.

"Well?" Shego demanded hotly.

But Wade shook his head, "Sorry."

"Fine. You know what, I can shut off the electricity to any room in this place I choose. Let's see how well you'll fare for a day without your little computer or any light at all for that matter." Shego sneered and then slammed the door shut on him, locking it. In moments, Wade's world was plunged into utter darkness.

Carefully feeling his way slowly back to the couch, the young genius sat back down heavily. His fingers twitched as he thought about not being able to use his computer for however long Shego was going to keep him in those conditions. Another exploitable weakness!

Well, he might as well try to feel out the room and see if there was anything in there he could use to escape, after all, hadn't he been the inspiration for McGuiever?

To be continued---


	5. Part V

Love Sickness

Part V

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: PG13 

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all subsequent characters are owned and copyrighted by Disney Studios. I have made no money off of this or any of my other fanfics… pity!

Summary: Drakken in love with Kim? And Kim used to think she had it rough before! The microchip rehabilitation doesn't seem to go as planned.

"We need a ride." Kim sighed.

"I know someone who would be all too happy to take us anywhere we need to go." Ron piped up.

Unfortunately, Kim was thinking the same thing. "Fine, I'll call Dr Drakken." She glared at a grinning Ron. "He's not crushing on me, Ron!"

Ron shrugged, "I visit the land of Denial often myself."

Kim groaned then punched in the number to GJ on the computer. Dr Director appeared, "Hey, Kim, what can we do for you? Haven't seen you around for a while. Drakken's been asking after you."

Ron nudged Kim with his elbow and Kim angrily batted him away. "Can I talk to him, please?"

"Sure thing, Possible." The familiar face disappeared.

A blue face was suddenly on the screen. It lit up upon seeing Kim. "Kim Possible! This is a pleasant surprise."

Awkward pause. "Um, yeah, I guess. Look, Drakken, um, can I ask a favor of you?" Weird, weird, weird, was all that was running through Kim's mind.

Could Drakken's smile get any wider? Apparently so. "Anything!"

Kim suppressed a groan and instead put on her best game face. "We need a ride."

"I can drive! I'll drive you anywhere you want!" There was obvious elation in that proclamation.

"Um, thanks. Can you pick us up at my school? We'll be out front."

"Right-e-o! I'm on my way!"

After the screen was shut off, Kim locked up her locker and turned to see Ron grinning from ear to ear at her.

"What?" She demanded.

"Maybe I should sit this one out so you and Drakken can have some alone time."

"Maybe you better stop while you're still ahead, Ron." Kim warned.

"Right-e-o!"

Ron's broad grin shallowed down to a smirk. Rufus ran up to his shoulder to get a better view. Exasperated, Kim led the way back to the rope that they left dangling from an open vent. They scurried through the ducts and found their way back to the roof. Kim used her grappling hook to get them back on terra firma. Their wait on the front lawn wasn't long. A red sedan pulled up to a stop in the school's drive.

Ron approached first and knowingly got into the back seat. Rufus jumped down and took up the other side. Both belted in place. Kim glumly looked in through the window, knowing that their plan was for her to be stuck in the passenger seat next to Drakken.

The passenger door opened up thanks to the scientist. He scooted back to his side patiently waiting for Kim to get in. She inwardly sighed and did so.

"So, where are we going?" Drakken asked as he put the car into gear.

"Um, your old lair."

"I had a lair?" There was genuine surprise.

"Um, yeah, you remember where it is, right?" Kim asked him. "Don't tell me they wiped that from your mind too?"

She watched the pleasant expression melt away on the scientist's face.

"What?" She wondered.

"I don't remember things. Things I know I should." Drakken said clearly upset by that fact.

She couldn't blame him. She supposed it would be disconcerting to suddenly not have a past. But it was weird. It was like the microchip was selective in what it had gotten Drakken to forget. He remembered all things scientific, but he couldn't even remember his own real name. Even though she had no part in the imposing of the implant, she couldn't help but feel sort of responsible. She hated feeling guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry that they did that to you, I want you to know that I was against it." Kim told him.

Drakken's brows were furrowed but he managed a small smile, "Thanks."

Ron was silent behind her. She didn't venture a look back. She was too busy feeling sorry for Drakken.

"Just turn here." She told the man. And through her directions, they arrived at the master criminal's lair.

They thoroughly walked through the entire place and found it to be empty, except for one room. It looked like a bedroom. Was this Shego's old bedroom? Kim wondered. They fanned out, each going to a point of interest. Drakken found a picture album sitting on a night desk beside the bed. Sitting down on the bed, he flipped through it.

"It's me. And, some woman."

Kim glanced at the photo album.

"That my wife?" Drakken asked as he pointed at the picture.

"Um, no, that's Shego. You really don't know, do you?" Kim didn't know why it was important. She was just so used to Drakken lying about this or the other thing that honesty seemed more of a lie then anything else.

Drakken looked at the picture glumly and shook his head. "I don't remember anything beyond the past three weeks at GJ. I remember how to build giant robots, but I don't remember her--- or you."

Kim gingerly took the album from his hands, closed it, and set it aside. She smiled at him regretfully. Then she gently told him. "We're here to find Wade, Drakken."

"Yes, of course." Drakken stood and walked away from the bed, "I don't think he's here. Is there any place else he could be?"

"You had more then one lair. This was just your favorite."

"Not very secret if you got here so easily." Drakken said with some disapproval.

Kim wondered who the disapproval was for. "Well, after all the grandstanding you usually did, I don't think hiding away from the world was a top priority."

Drakken just looked at her silently and she wondered what was going through his mind.

"Kim, hey Kim look at this!" That from Ron.

Kim rushed to Ron's side expectantly and he tossed something at her. She blindly caught it without thinking then held the object up. It was a set of silk black boxers with red hearts all over them. She stared at them.

"I don't think this was Shego's room." Ron snickered.

"Ew." Rufus added his two cents.

"Ron!" Disgusted, Kim tossed Drakken's underwear back at her friend who was still quietly laughing at her. "Let's go. We have more important things to worry about."

Kim could have gone through her entire life happily not knowing if her ex arch foe wore whitey tighties or boxers. Now that image would be permanently burned into her mind. She turned around and there was Drakken. She stared at the scientist disconcertingly, unable to help but wonder what color boxers he was wearing.

"What?" Drakken asked, having missed the previous exchange of his unmentionables.

Kim blushed and quickly stalked out the room, angry at herself for imagining the unimaginable.

"Did I do something wrong?" Drakken asked Ron anxiously.

Ron could only laugh silently at Kim's expense, unable to answer the perplexed ex villain.

Three lairs later, there still was no Shego and no Wade. Kim was getting really worried. Shego had not tried to contact her as far as she knew. So why did she kidnap Wade? She must have been able to track him with the Kimmunicator. Kim only wished she knew how the green villain had done it--- and why. And Drakken could no longer be of help in that area. He might have been able to figure out the woman's reasoning if it wasn't for that blasted microchip! But then if not for that blasted microchip, he wouldn't be so willing to help her out. She sighed, still feeling torn about the chips pro's verses con's.

Drakken was actually rather likeable when he was nice and honest. But, could he be that way by choice? That she didn't know and wished she could have had the opportunity to find out.

"Why do I have a lair in the middle of the ocean?" Drakken complained as he drove the speedboat through the choppy waves towards his old hangout.

"Something I've always wondered." Ron muttered from his water sprayed spot on the craft.

"Hey, there's a light on up there!" Kim pointed at the top of the towering lair.

"Great. Henchmen again." Ron grumbled unenthusiastically.

"I had henchmen?" Drakken asked.

Kim nodded.

"They never hurt you, did they?" He asked fretfully.

Kim had to smile at his worry and patted his shoulder, "No." But they tried, she added silently. And on your orders. Her smile dissolved and she was inundated with those irritating mixed feelings again. And so have you, you tried to kill me, not once, not twice, but countless times. But here you are, bending over backwards to be nice to me. Do you have it in you to do that minus outside help?

Unfortunately, she doubted she'd ever have the courage to ask Drakken that out loud. There were many things she wanted to ask him, but they would remain unasked. At least for now. There were more important things to worry about, like Wade.

"What if he's not there?" Ron asked.

Kim bit her bottom lip as Drakken slowed the boat since they neared the dangerous rocky shore. "He's gotta be, Ron."

"But what if he's not?" Ron insisted.

Drakken spoke up, "Then we will keep looking."

"Thanks, Drakken." Kim said and meant it.

It was past midnight by the time the boat skidded upon the gravel of the lonely shore. Drakken had cut the engines and they had let the waves bring them in silently the last few meters. They crept up the stony path as quickly and quietly as they could manage.

"You do know where we're going, right?" Ron asked his best friend hopefully.

Kim shook her head, "I'm just heading towards the light."

"That's what you do when you are about to die." Ron didn't appreciate the analogy.

"Don't be such a downer, Ron. We're going to find Wade and then we're going to get out of here just fine. ALL of us." Kim said matter-of-factly but didn't feel the words she spoke.

"And if he is in there-" Drakken asked her.

"Then Shego better watch her step because if she's hurt him in any way!" Kim let the threat hang.

"You would really hurt her back?" Drakken asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, why?" Kim asked.

Drakken shrugged, "I don't know. Were Shego and I close?"

Kim drew her finger to her lip thoughtfully, "Um, I can't really say. You two seemed to fight constantly. But then again, you also were sort of loyal to each other."

"Sort of?" Drakken wondered.

"It's hard to explain." Kim said finally. "So why do you ask anyway?"

"I'm just afraid of not knowing her if we were really close." Drakken admitted.

Kim didn't know what to say to that. This was just so awkward. Why did she have this strange urge to comfort Drakken? He seemed so uncertain of everything suddenly. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was scared.

"Please, don't hurt her." Drakken asked.

"Drakken, it's not something I can promise. I have Wade to consider." Kim tried to sound reasonable and reached out to the blue man. "He's my friend."

"And what am I?" Drakken asked not pulling away from her hand.

"You're a friend. My friend." Kim conceded. She let him cover her hand with his as it rested on his arm.

Drakken wished he hadn't been wearing rubber gloves so he could feel the realness of her hand under his. He felt her inner struggle every time he was beside her. Had he really been that awful in the past? He wasn't sure he wanted to know just how awful he had been to her to make her mistrust him so.

He wished for a moment alone with her, to talk to her. But that moment was a rare thing he discovered. In fact, seeing her at all of late was a rare thing. Had she been avoiding him? Drakken sincerely hoped not. Why would she do such a thing if she considered him to be a friend? Kim walked off then, and he and Ron followed. Drakken felt confused and hated it.

They entered the lair. It was clear someone was home. They carefully tiptoed into the main chamber. Kim could hear voices speaking. One she recognized as being Shego's. Finally! She motioned everyone to be quiet and to keep low. They slunk around under what cover they could find, hoping to get past without being seen. The goal was to wander about the inner recesses of the lair in search of Wade.

"Very rude to drop in without calling first, don't'cha think, Princess?" Shego was suddenly there in their way, hands on hips casually. Then she blinked in surprise. "Drakken?" The young woman took a step forward.

To be continued---


	6. Part VI

Love Sickness

Part VI

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: PG13 

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all subsequent characters are owned and copyrighted by Disney Studios. I have made no money off of this or any of my other fanfics… pity!

Summary: Drakken in love with Kim? And Kim used to think she had it rough before! The microchip rehabilitation doesn't seem to go as planned.

Drakken hung back, uncertain. Kim was there holding onto his arm, not restraining, but comforting, Shego realized. What was going on?

"Dr Drakken, I've been looking for you, where have you been?" Shego demanded hotly eyeing Kim with active dislike.

"He's been reformed, Shego. I told you to move on, didn't I?" Kim told her.

"Reformed? Get real, come on Dr D." Shego waved him over to her.

But the blue scientist just stood where he was behind Kim. Immobile and confused. He turned to Kim who looked up at him with those kind eyes.

"Drakken." Kim said to him simply and he knew he had to stay with Possible.

"I'm with Possible now." Drakken said aloud still gazing into those beautiful eyes as though hypnotized.

Shego's fists flared up. "What has she done to you?" She demanded nearly spitting in anger.

"I'm told we used to be companions." Drakken said, tearing his gaze away and it landed on an infuriated assistant. She appeared to glow with her rage.

"Told? Told? What's the matter with you, you dolt?" Shego growled not understanding and advanced a step. "You're my boss, don't you remember?"

Drakken shook his head. Kim suddenly found herself holding his hand and fought against blushing. So instead, she concentrated upon Shego's face. It looked like the villainess was about ready to explode in anger. Why--- just because Drakken was on her side now?

"You aren't yourself, Dr D or else you wouldn't be holding her hand!"

Kim stared. Was that what got Shego fired up? Drakken holding her hand? She hadn't thought there had been anything between those two. Had she been that blind? She pulled her hand out of Drakken's who seemed to reluctantly let it go.

"I've come for Wade." Kim said ignoring Shego's outburst. Must get back to what was really important.

"He's here." Shego decided to let them have that much.

Kim's head raised up. "He will be leaving with us."

Shego snorted. "Give me Drakken, and you just might get your wish."

"Drakken is not mine to give."

Shego advanced another step threateningly, arms raised to strike. "Drakken!"

"Please, no fighting!" Drakken pleaded but it landed on deaf ears. "Kim!"

Kim spared him a look. He reached for her, hoping to quell the violence that was undoubtedly about to ensue. There was a flash of green light and then suddenly Kim crumpled to the ground before he was able to touch her. Drakken stared at the girl dumbly, trying to make sense of it.

"KIM!" Ron shouted in horror from where he stood watching and rushed to her side.

Drakken knelt to where Kim lay.

"Kim?" He almost whispered as he touched her cheek. Ron was behind him, anxiously watching for any sign of movement from his limp friend.

Her eyes fluttered open as she fought for breath. The first thing she saw was a very worried Drakken hovering over her. What had happened? She must have been blasted by one of Shego's rays. That was a first for her. That's what she got for being distracted by Drakken.

The next thing she knew, Drakken's lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes widened but she was still too out of it from Shego's blast to do anything about it. He was surprisingly tender. Kim did not kiss him back though. But that didn't seem to phase the good doctor.

For a few breathless moments they were lip locked. Then when she was wondering how much longer Drakken intended to kiss her, he released her. She gasped for air, her wondering eyes looked into his. He smiled kindly at her and picked her up with ease, then turned and handed her off to a gaping Ron.

"Get her out of here." Drakken ordered the young man.

Ron could only nod, too flabbergasted for words for a change.

"Drakken! What are you going to do?" Kim called from over Ron's shoulder.

"I must have a talk with my ex assistant." He said calmly.

Shego had watched all of this with open astonishment. How could he have done that? While she was watching, no less? Was this just another heartless experiment of his?

"Drakken, how could you--- with her, that's just-," She could only shake her head in disgust unable to complete a sentence due to her rage.

"I saw you in a picture and Kim said you and I used to work together." Drakken replied.

"What--- what happened to you?" Shego let her glowing hands drop. The pain in her face finally showed.

Drakken shrugged, "Like Kim said, I've reformed."

Shego wildly shook her head, "I can't believe that!"

"Well, I can't really remember much of anything, but I like who I am now. From what I sense, I don't think I'd like who I was."

"That's a crock! Somehow, Kim's scrambled your brains! Being evil is what you do, well, okay, not what you do best, but it IS what you do!" Shego countered.

"I like being with Kim and her friend what's-his-name."

That at last at least sounded like the old Drakken, but it offered no comfort to Shego.

"You used to like being with me." Shego let the hurt into her voice at last.

Drakken shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember."

Shego walked up to him, staring up at his face, trying to read it's familiar blue lines. But there was no hint of a lie, no hint of recognition. It inexplicably pained her. She reached for his hands and grasped them as she continued to stare into the face of her boss.

"You'd do all the yelling and come up with financially ruinous schemes and I'd steal the stuff you need and was damage control." Shego told him.

"I wish I could remember you." Drakken said softly.

"Stay and let me help you remember."

But Drakken shook his head, "Wade. I came to get Wade for Kim."

An angry, exasperated sound escaped Shego, "Kim can have Wade as long as you stay here with me!"

Drakken hesitated. To not be with Kim? But Shego offered a chance to recollect his lost past, even though he was pretty sure he wouldn't like what he was shown--- and a chance to save Wade. How could he refuse? Two out of three wasn't bad odds, but why did that particular one of the three have to be the highest on his list of what he cherished most? Perhaps Shego had sensed that.

Drakken closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, his chin resting on his chest. Shego took that as a silent acceptance.

"You!" She commanded one of Drakken's most seasoned henchmen, "Go fetch Wade and bring him here."

The large man nodded and obeyed, leaving Drakken and Shego alone.

"Why did you take Wade?" He wanted to know.

"I thought I could persuade him to help me find you. No one else knew where you were." She paused, then relented, "I was worried."

"You were?" Drakken couldn't help but grin at her for that. "Now I really wish I could remember you."

Shego smiled at that admonition. Drakken was obviously not himself. She wasn't sure how she felt about this kinder, gentler version of her boss. Had all that come about just because he couldn't remember how truly nasty he really was, or had all that gentleness just been there all the time, buried under all his emotional baggage and it took a memory lapse for it to surface?

The henchman returned with Wade in tow. They halted in front of Shego who was still holding onto both of Drakken's hands. But she turned her head to face them. Wade had circles under his eyes, but other then that, Drakken decided that Wade had not been physically harmed.

"Kim and Ron are waiting for you outside. Go on." Shego commanded Wade with a raise of her chin.

Wade raised an eyebrow and looked from Shego over to Drakken. "You coming?" He asked.

"The deal is if I stay, you can leave. So I'd leave if I were you. Tell Kim--- I'm sorry. I think she'll know what I mean." Drakken said.

Wade didn't know what to make of that, but wisely decided to leave while the getting was good. He threw one more look over his shoulder at the pair and then quickly vacated. He hurried to the exit, but couldn't help but flinch as he opened the door and the big black sky loomed overhead. Wade felt a moment of dizziness and thrust down his unreasonable panic and took one step out doors. He had to stand still as he fought against the urge to run back into the lair, anything was better then having to go out into the open! But Kim and Ron were out there. They had risked a lot to come and find him and he couldn't waste the chance Drakken had bought him. So he took one, slow, painful step after the next away from the nice, safe shelter in search of his friends.

"Wade! Hey, Wade!" The shout was familiar and Wade grinned and tried his best to hurry towards the sound.

There were his friends, waiting for him. Ron was standing there on the cliff side waving at him and Kim was there, resting on a rock.

"Hey, guys, thanks for coming to get me." Wade tried to just concentrate on his two friends instead of the vast horizon that stretched threateningly behind them.

"Where's Drakken?" Kim asked as she got on her feet shakily and gave Wade a welcoming hug. Wade hugged her back.

He hugged Ron next and then stood there feeling sort of guilty, "Shego said I could go if Drakken stayed. Drakken looked really torn about it too, but I don't think there's any way she'd have let him leave. I didn't know those two were an item."

Kim was frowning, the memory of Drakken kissing her warming her. "I didn't know either. Something tells me I don't think even Shego knew. Guess absence does make the heart grow fonder."

Ron sighed, "I'm actually gonna kinda miss Dr D."

Kim sadly looked at her best friend, "Me too, Ron. Me too."

To be continued---


	7. Part VII

Love Sickness

Part VII

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: PG13 

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all subsequent characters are owned and copyrighted by Disney Studios. I have made no money off of this or any of my other fanfics… pity!

Summary: Drakken in love with Kim? And Kim used to think she had it rough before! The microchip rehabilitation doesn't seem to go as planned.

Kim aimed her grappling hook and shot it at the air ship's runners. It looped around and secured itself firmly about them firmly and towed her upward after the escaping craft. She pressed a button and it reeled itself in, drawing her closer so she was able to grab a hold of the runners. Her sense of balance was excellent, thanks to her cheerleading skills and she managed to swing herself with ease into the open door of the futuristic zeppelin. She removed her goggles to her forehead and replaced her grappling gun in its usual resting-place and wandered into the air ship, looking for it's pilot.

"Hello, Kim. I knew this latest scheme would get your attention." Drakken emerged from the small cockpit. He'd thrown the thing into autopilot so he could greet the girl.

Kim halted, taking in the blue man she had once grown to care for. Now he was back to his old tricks, apparently. She didn't know how though. The microchip should have dissuaded any negative behavior on his part, no matter if he was coached by Shego.

Drakken held up a small metallic square chip between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it back and forth as if he read the confusion in Kim's mind at his sudden fall back to evil. "Shego found this and removed it for me." He tossed it to Kim who caught it. She let it rest in the palm of her hand and stared at it.

"So, you're back to your old self." She said.

Drakken heard the disappointment in her words and nodded once, "Yes. I am. I remember my past now. But I also remember my time at GJ--- and with you." His smile was sad, "You were my first kiss. Though I didn't know it at the time. You were also the first one to ever call me their friend. I'll never forget that."

Kim hadn't known that. She felt a flush come back into her cheeks. She'd been kissed before, but they had been quick, sloppy things by Josh. Drakken's was her first real romantic kiss, inexperienced as he had been. She stared down at the chip again, a conflicting barrage of feelings muddling her mind. When she looked up again, Drakken had moved and was now right in front of her, toe to toe. She had to look up to see his face. She pocketed the chip. Drakken removed the gloves he wore and raised one hand to rest upon her cheek.

"That chip, it allowed me to see you in a completely different light, Kim. I don't think I regret getting that implant if only for that."

Kim looked into his eyes and knew she was seeing the real Drakken. He wasn't being controlled by anything or by anyone now and yet there was real love she found in there.

"Come back with me, Drew." She pleaded.

But he shook his head and sighed, "I can't leave Shego. She finally revealed her true feelings for me." He then laughed almost bitterly, "All my life I was starved for attention, I craved to have someone love me, now for the first time, I not only have one, but two beautiful girls vying for my attention."

Kim traced his scar slowly with her finger and then found herself suddenly in his arms. She was pressed up against his chest and she could feel him breathing erratically, as if his heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest. His face was so close to hers, she felt his breath on her cheek. She always thought for some reason that villains should have bad breath, but Drakken's was almost pleasant. He leaned forward and Kim let him kiss her once more.

She kissed him back. Once he realized her compliance, his kiss became more eager and involved, like something she'd only witnessed in every romantic movie she'd ever seen. Before she knew it, her mouth had accepted his tongue. She was amazed with herself, wondering if she was completely off her rocker to let her re-reformed arch foe French kiss her. But her heart was thudding in her throat and she couldn't help but gain great pleasure from the very odd experience. Her arms wrapped around his neck. But she flinched as soon as she felt a questing hand rove up underneath her top and cup her breast gently. She gasped and automatically pushed herself away from him, trembling. Kim was amazed that it was such a struggle for her to deny him. But she was also relieved when Drakken let her push him away and quietly removed his wayward hand.

"I--- I'm no-not ready for that yet, Drew." She panted, though part of her couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have him explore her body.

"I'm sorry. Just, you being here, kissing me," Drakken took a deep shuddering breath himself and let it out, "Stay with me tonight, Kim. Please."

But Kim took a step back, out of his reach and shook her head. Drakken let his arms drop to his side. He took another deep breath.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He said sadly.

"It's okay, Drakken."

"I kind of like it better when you call me Drew, actually." He admitted. "Just when it's us two alone."

Kim gave him a small, encouraging smile of understanding, "I'll remember that--- Drew."

"Sure you wont come with me? We'd have to find a quiet place where Shego couldn't find us. We'll have champagne and everything." Drakken persisted.

She reached out and held one of his hands in hers. Part of her really wanted to, but it just wouldn't be right for many reasons. "We can't be together like that, Drew. I have to grow up first." She cocked her head, "And so do you."

Drakken sighed, "I know I have issues. What villain doesn't?"

"We all got issues, Drew, even me." Kim let him know. "But you ever hear of good attention, bad attention? I think you'd be more successful if you cut it out with the bad attention. You sure finally got my attention when you were a good guy."

"Can't, no matter how badly I want to be with you. I also care for Shego very much and I can't disappoint her."

"So I guess this is good bye."

"Guess so, at least until next time you come after me." Drakken leaned forward once more and gave her a quick good bye kiss. "I've never said this to anyone before, not even to Shego, but I think I love you."

How many times in one day could she blush? She didn't think she loved Drew like that, but she knew she cared for him much more then she ever thought she could care for a bad guy. She'd let him go this time. Drakken hadn't done anything really wrong this time to warrant getting thrown in jail. He'd only done just enough to get her attention. Had he always planned on kissing her this one time like that? The flush in her cheeks was not from the whipping cold as she leapt from the craft to parachute safely to the ground. She had been sorely tempted to go with him. She felt heartened in knowing that even hardened criminal's could change if they really wanted to, if given a good enough reason. She just never thought before that she could be Drakken's reason to change.

The End


End file.
